One Small Step
by Agent Five
Summary: Follows Rough Day At The Office. Everyone has healed and moved on into a fresh new world full of promise. But even those who should recognise the warning signs fail to notice what is lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

_They were still coming._

_Too tired to run any further, her legs trembling as her exhausted adrenaline supply began to fade, she stumbled into a dark alley and collapsed against the wall. Sure her chest was going to explode and yet somehow able to steady her ragged breathing into a quieter, less detectable whisper, she leaned against the wall and waited. And prayed._

_With eyes closed, she tried to hear past the incessant pounding of her pulse and could find nothing beyond the alley except the lazy humming of late night traffic. She dared to release a long sigh of relief and could feel the first tears gathering. And then there was a sound. Somewhere in the amber glow beyond the alley._

_They were still coming._

_Tears fell freely now and she shook her head in disbelief, her silent prayers more earnest as the footsteps and hushed voices drew nearer. There was no escape.__ Even if the alley contained some kind of exit, there was no strength left in her to run any further. With a small sob, she gave in to the weakness in her knees and slid down the wall, waiting for the inevitable._

"_There you are."_

_Barely able to lift her head, she somehow managed to look up and met the smiling eyes of her pursuers. And the guns that were aimed down at her._

"_Did you really think you'd be safe?" One of the men jeered in amusement, breathing heavily from the excitement and exertion of the chase._

"_Where are your friends now?" The other chuckled._

_She closed her eyes and hung her head. It was over. And then she felt it again. The odd sensation that had suddenly begun the previous week; a small flicker of something deep inside her. Something moving. With fresh tears blurring her vision, she looked down at her abdomen and another hiccup of a sob filled the alley._

"_It's too late for all that, girlie."_

_She looked back up at the two assassins and shook her head. "Please. You don't understand. I'm preg - "_

_BANG._

TinTin sprung upright with a gasp, her body shaking and damp with sweat. She peered around the dimly lit room with wide eyes and slowly got her bearings. Gradually her racing heart settled and she hugged her knees to her chest as she calmed. She was in her room. She was safe.

But then she was not the problem.

Her lips quavering, TinTin clambered out from under the tangled sheets and swallowed back the sobs that arose as the nightmare lingered. Only it was more than a nightmare. It always was. And the visions were becoming more detailed of late. 

The images still swirled in her thoughts as she padded into the bathroom and perched gingerly on the toilet seat. The nausea rose and she turned to raise the seat, clutching at her stomach. But nothing came. The feelings passed as swiftly as it had arrived and she leaned over the bowl for a moment, tired and shaken.

TinTin splashed cold water onto her face and patted her skin dry, sighing into the soft cotton towel. She returned to the bedroom and wandered across to the computer terminal. With a frown, she entered the network and watched the comm. traffic transcripts scrolling across the screen.

Nothing.

After a few minutes, she logged out and opened the comm. system. Her call was answered quickly and she smiled at the familiar face that suddenly smiled up at her from the plasma screen.

"Another one, darling?"

TinTin nodded.

Penny sighed in sympathy. "Tell me."

TinTin coughed past the lump in her throat and relayed the brief flashes of images that she could clearly recall.

Penny absorbed the information and nodded slowly. "I will run a check on those descriptions, darling, but …" Another sigh, "I took her off field work since your last warning. I promise she is quite safe."

TinTin shrugged a reply.

"Have you spoken to your father about all this?"

TinTin shook her head.

"Darling, I think you ought to. Perhaps there is something that can be done?"

TinTin frowned, "Like what? I'm not letting Brains poke around inside my head, Penny. Not again."

"I know." Penny smiled thinly, "I know. I just … well, I worry about you, darling."

TinTin managed a small smile of gratitude.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Penny paused for a moment but then seemed to decide to let go of whatever thought had occurred to her. "Well … call if you need me. Anytime."

"I will." TinTin shrugged slightly, "Goodnight."

Penny glanced at something off screen and laughed softly, "Good morning, by your time."

"I guess." TinTin acknowledged and closed the connection with another fond farewell. The screen faded to blueish-grey and the stand-by logo appeared. She stared at the family symbol for a moment and then turned to peer into the bedroom. Knowing sleep was lost to her but needing so much to rest, she stood and headed for the door. 

The corridor was quiet and the house beyond still, a stark contrast to the raucous celebrations of the previous night. Peering out towards the lounge, she could see the room lightening with the approach of dawn. Usually by this time, most of the house would be up and about, perhaps seeking a light breakfast before an early jog along the beach. But after finishing off a few bottles of champagne together, rising and shining would not doubt occur a little later today. And it was an opportunity not to be wasted.

Holding her breath and listening for any evidence of activity, TinTin stepped out into the corridor. The room she sought was at the entire other end of the hall and she tiptoed over the stone floor warily and slipped inside the last room on the left.

Inside there was only the gentle murmur of contented sleep and she wondered for a moment if it would be wiser to turn back. A remnant of her dream/vision then stirred and she shuddered, swallowing back further tears and stepping away from the door.

In the darkness she could just make out his form in the bed. She edged closer and whispered into the quietness but there was no response. Stepping up beside the bed, she gingerly reached out and touched his bare shoulder, chancing a gentle nudge. Still nothing. Deciding she was being selfish and that he ought to be left to rest, she stifled a groan of disappointment and turned back towards the door. 

"Tin?"

She froze, her hand on the door handle.

"Y'okay?" He husked.

TinTin looked back.

He yawned wearily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." TinTin managed in a whisper. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

"What?"

She could just make out his form as he perched up on one elbow and seemed to be trying to focus on her in the dim lighting.

"Tin?" He urged, suddenly more awake. "Did it happen again?"

Still unsure as to whether to just go back to her room, TinTin turned the door handle. And then the tears welled and she spun back into the room, choking on a sob as she hurried across to him.

"Hey!" He rolled back in the bed to allow her room and held out his arms. "Oh, honey! Come here!"

TinTin sank onto the edge of the mattress and moaned appreciatively as his bare arms embraced her.

"Hey …" He soothed, pulling her close and pressing his lips into her forehead, "It's okay … shhh …"

"It was horrible, Scott!" TinTin husked.

"Oh, honey …"

"I called Pen and she said she's okay but it was so _real_!"

Scott hugged her tighter and groaned in dismay. "Alex again, huh?"

TinTin nodded, the skin of her brow catching on the stubble of his chin.

Scott sighed and pressed another kiss into hair. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, feeling her shake her head in reply. "Okay."

"I just - " TinTin sighed wearily, "I'm just tired …"

"Okay." Scott settled alongside her and edged back to give her a little more room in the single bed. "You can stay here. It's okay."

TinTin turned onto her side and wriggled into him, her back pressed into his chest. She drew his arm closer round her and mumbled in gratitude.

Scott squeezed her gently and then gave a small laugh. "'Course, this'll be a good one to explain if anyone finds us."

TinTin frowned in the darkness.

"I don't know who'd be more scary." He laughed again, "My dad or yours."

"Why?"

"Well … I don't think they'd understand …"

TinTin sighed loudly. "No one does. No one but you."

Scott hugged her in reply and they fell into silence once again.

TinTin lay beside him and could sense his body relaxing and hear his breathing slow as he began to sink back into sleep. "Scott?"

"Mm?"

"I can't deal with this." She began quietly, "I thought I could but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

TinTin considered this for a moment. "I need to know more. I need answers. I mean … more than Brains can give me …"

"Oh."

"I think - " She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I need to go see ... _him _ …"

Scott's eyes flicked open and, suddenly wide-awake, he pulled her protectively closer. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Scott was quiet in thought.

"You don't think I should."

"I … I'm not sure." Scott answered softly, "But … I'll take you … if it's what you think you must do …"

TinTin smiled and snuggled against him. "Thank you."

"I've gotta go with Dad to Houston later," Scott continued, "Maybe you should think on it and … I dunno … we can talk again maybe …"

"Mm." TinTin murmured in agreement and yawned wearily, finally feeling sleep approaching and unaware of the fear that crossed Scott's face or the dread that made his heart suddenly race.

_Tbc …_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys for the kind "welcome home" from you all! Sorry it's been a while since I stopped by. What can I say? Life gets in the way sometimes. But it's good to be back!_

* * *

The morning sky was heavy with a lingering haze from the unrelenting city. The misty shimmer distorted the horizon and clipped the tops of the taller buildings of the city nestled in the valley. And then a gentle breeze swept up the hillside, dragging the sounds and smells of a waking metropolis along with it. And John found himself longing for home. For the first time in weeks. If only for the fresh, clear mornings of their mid-Pacific retreat.

"Hey."

John smiled at the familiar voice and turned in his seat to watch her approach.

"Up before breakfast again?" She ventured softly as she neared him. "That's a good sign."

John's forehead creased as he considered the notion for a moment.

"You mind?"

Flicking his head back up at her, John watched her nod towards the empty space on the wooden bench beside him. He shuffled further along and smiled in reply.

"Hmm."

John saw the amusement twinkle in her lined face and his smile grew. "Hmm – what?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just that I was going to say 'penny for them?' and then remembered that _you_ are paying _me_!" She laughed gently, "At least, you _were_ …"

John nodded and shrugged slightly.

"What are you still doing here, John?"

John flinched a little at her abruptness, something he still was not entirely used to.

"Hmm? Come on, we finished your therapy three weeks ago." Her smile had faded into a troubled frown. "Why do you stay?"

John sighed and turned to look back out across the city. "Because it's safe." He replied honestly, easily able to simply reply to the woman who now knew more about him than he perhaps knew himself.

"John …" Lily took a deep breath and followed his gaze. "You need to go before you no longer can."

John turned back to her, intrigued.

Lily's kind smile pulled at her lips, "Just as we weaned you off the medication, I've allowed you time to adjust to leaving here. But … if you don't go soon I might have to force you, before you become dependent."

John looked down at his hands and absorbed her words.

"You don't need to be here." Lily continued, "And lingering might just damage all the repair work that we have done together."

John nodded quietly.

"What is it? What keeps you here?"

"I feel needed."

Lily's smile grew, tiny threads of crow's-feet deepening around her eyes.

John looked back up at her. "I've made some good friends here and I really feel that my presence benefits them and …" He sighed loudly, "It's a good feeling."

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and her fingers gently squeezed his skin. "But you are well now. You need to move on."

John closed his eyes.

"Not that I won't miss you." Lily added with a chuckle, "You're damned handy to have around – especially when my stupid computer goes on the fritz!"

John smiled. "You can always call me."

"Funny." Lily observed, "That's just what I was about to say."

John regarded her soft face for a moment and let out another loud sigh.

"Besides." Lily shrugged, "What better way to feel needed than International Rescue?"

John's face darkened.

"They need you very much, John. Your father - "

"Called this morning?" John surmised quickly.

Lily laughed briefly, "Your father calls _every_ morning." She reminded him softly, "And – yes – today was no different in _that_ regard."

John turned to her, intrigued.

"He said something important has come up and they need you back as soon as possible."

John considered this in silence.

"He wants to talk to you." Lily expanded carefully, "And I think you're more than ready."

"I talked to him last w - "

"No." Lily stood slowly and glanced behind them. "I don't mean over the phone."

John froze. His heart pounding in his ears, he then managed to slowly turn his head and tears stung in his eyes as he saw a familiar figure waiting at the top of the garden.

"I'll be in my office." Lily offered quietly.

John glanced up at her and saw in her kind face that she was as much concerned for how this first meeting would go as she was determined that it had to happen. He nodded what he hoped was a thank you and watched her leave.

Lily crossed the long lawn and reached out her arms as she neared Jeff, pulling him into a tight embrace. Stepping back, she then looked into his tired eyes and nodded firmly.

"Thanks." Jeff managed dryly.

Lily smiled and wandered from the garden.

Jeff stood on the edge of the lawn and watched his son for a moment, hardly daring to accept that it was possible. Lily had said that John had made a full recovery and he had so desperately wanted to believe her but only now could he really see it for himself.

With a determined deep breath, Jeff stepped forward and headed down the garden. His heart was racing as he took in the difference in his second eldest and he watched him stand and move round the bench to face him, hardly able to absorb what he was seeing.

It was John.

Not the frail, shadowy figure that Jeff had delivered to Lily almost five months ago but now again the tall, confident man that he had once been. Jeff's pace quickened for a moment but he then slowed as the distance between them shrunk and he hung back cautiously a few paces from his son.

"Dad." John managed a thin smile.

"John." Jeff returned quietly, his eyes taking in John's fuller face and the bright platinum blonde of his neat hair.

John's smile grew. "It seems I'm back."

Jeff laughed, "It certainly does!" he agreed, "Thank god."

"Thank Lily." John corrected merrily. "And a truckload of tricyclics and anti-psychotics."

Jeff's smile faded.

"Don't worry." John added quickly, "This is un-medicated me."

Jeff considered this for a minute. "And how does that feel?"

John's smile broke across his face once more. "Pretty damned good, to be honest!"

And Jeff took his chance. Crossing the distance between them in one long stride, he threw his arms around John. Closing his eyes, he could feel tears building as John instantly returned the hug and pulled his father close to him.

"I've missed you." John whispered, his throat tight.

Jeff hugged him even tighter, terrified that to let go would allow the illusion to shatter. But after a few minutes he did chance stepping back and offered his son a tearful smile of delight. "It's good to see you."

John nodded in agreement.

Jeff reached up and placed his hand on John's cheek. "And it's really you!"

Another nod.

Jeff watched John fighting back tears and decided to back off a little, afraid of pushing too far. He took another step away from him and indicated the wooden bench beside them.

John cleared his throat and wiped his eyes as he followed his father and sat down beside him. "So. I've been following the news the past few weeks."

"I hoped you might."

"The Moon, huh?"

Jeff's face lit up with eager enthusiasm. "The Moon." He nodded.

"When?"

"Two weeks."

"Really?" John gasped, "That quick?"

Jeff sighed, his smile lingering, "Oh, it's been an amazing few months, John. Everyone pulling together, all the various agencies helping each other." He laughed suddenly, "In fact, Alan's sure the whole world is on a coke-high!"

"Hm. I would have fitted right in." John observed dead-pan.

Jeff's merriment faded. "I wanted to be here, son."

"I know." John nodded, "And … there were days when I wished you were … but … I had to do this myself."

Jeff watched his son proudly and his smile made a gradual return. "I'm glad you did." He observed, "But I need you back now. _We_ need you."

"We?"

"Your family. International Rescue. ISA. The world. _All _of us!" Jeff laughed. "We need all hands on deck if we're gonna pull this off. And we need your brain."

John frowned a little, intrigued.

"Oh!" Jeff gasped merrily, "That reminds me." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "He asked me to show you this."

"Huh?" John took the paper and opened it out, smiling as he saw the familiar shy smile of their beloved crazy scientist. Slightly confused, John then took in the wording around the picture and not least the title above Brains' portrait. He looked back up at his father in wonder. "Time magazine?"

Jeff nodded with enthusiasm.

John looked back at the scanned copy of the front cover of the magazine. "_BACK TO TRANQUILITY – the man who finally made the dream a reality._", declared the headline.

"It doesn't go out till next week but he was sent an early issue." Jeff explained, "I think Fermat might have framed every page."

John chuckled, "He must be so proud."

"He is. We all are." Jeff agreed, "I mean, it goes some way towards making up for having his plans stolen."

John flicked his head back up to his father.

Jeff shrugged slightly, "Brains saw the ulterior motive but these weren't the first guys to come knocking for an exclusive." He laughed gently, "In fact, he's lapping up the attention!"

John smiled, "But is that such a good idea?"

"Oh John, things are so different now." Jeff sighed. "A lot has changed."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded, "And for the better." He stood from the bench. "You'll see. Come on. I'll bring you up to speed on the way home."

"Sure." John followed him back up through the garden, his mind filled with possibilities and endless questions. And too noisy for any doubts to creep in.

"You had breakfast yet?" Jeff queried as they headed inside to pack John's things.

John shook his head and then suddenly smiled. "You know what, Dad?"

"What?"

"I could sure use a pizza."

_Tbc …_


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee shop was packed with wet and weary shoppers, tired from a day's early Christmas organising and soggy from the sudden cold downpour. The once quiet shop was now a teaming mass of chatter (weather complaints mostly) and it was becoming difficult to hold a quiet conversation.

At the back of the shop, nestled amid the large comfy armchairs, Penny waited.

Perhaps the only patron to visit this particular shop and order tea, she was – to all present – otherwise unremarkable. Her dripping umbrella resting against her knee and her attention taken by the evening paper, she listened half-heartedly to the many loud conversations around her and checked her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. With a sigh, she tapped the small hands free earpiece that nestled amid her neatly curled blonde hair and frowned as she tried to hear the signal connect over the commotion.

"I'm here!"

Penny flicked her head up and smiled as she saw the woman prizing her way through the crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood to greet her.

"Sorry." Alex offered.

Penny shrugged off her (hopefully not too obvious) concern and held out her arms. "Hey you!"

Alex stepped into Penny's embrace and returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"Oh!" Penny stepped back suddenly, laughing in delight. "And hello you, too!" She looked down at Alex's swollen abdomen and grinned merrily.

Alex chuckled and stepped around the small table to sit opposite Penny. She slumped into the plush chair with a sigh and rolled her eyes wearily. "Morning, noon and night." She groaned, "Constantly wiggling and kicking."

"Surely a good sign?"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged and stroked a hand across the neat lump beneath her jumper. "It's worth it to know the little bugger is okay." She smiled in amusement, "Although, quite what the constant desperation to pee is in aid of, I'm not so sure."

"Quite." Penny echoed.

"So." Alex offered, "It sounded important."

Penny nodded slowly, her concern obvious.

"What?" Alex sat forward. "John?"

"No."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine!" Penny raised her hands in reassurance, "Jeff took him home this morning."

Alex watched her warily for a moment. "And he's okay?"

"Yes." Penny frowned slightly, "I thought you would have known this ...?" She watched Alex shuffling uncomfortably and suddenly smiled. "I suppose I should have warned you about this long ago."

Alex frowned.

"Tracy men. They are an absolute nightmare." Penny gave a small laugh. "I've known them for so long that I have gotten used to them and how exasperating they can be! Gorgeous boys, every one of them, but with their heads so deeply up IR's arse that they forget about real life and real responsibilities."

"Mmm."

"What?" Penny watched Alex in concern.

"Well ... it's not all John's fault ..."

"Meaning?"

Alex sat forward and lifted her coffee to her lips. "I suppose I'm as much to blame for not contacting him."

Penny frowned, "But you chat about him all the time! I thought - "

"I get my intel from Scott." Alex confessed quietly, watching Penny's surprise, "Never had the guts to call myself." She looked down, suddenly very interested in the contents of her mug. "Well, I tried to a few times but then hung up ..."

Silence fell between the two women for a moment, the rumbling chatter of the busy shop descending. And then Alex suddenly chuckled.

Penny looked up at her in intrigue.

"What a pair!" Alex smiled, "We're just as bad as each other!" She shook her head slowly and then saw the confusion in Penny's eyes. "Well, when was the last time you spoke to Jeff?"

"This morning." Penny replied curtly.

"About anything other than work."

"We talked about John."

Alex groaned, "You know very well what I mean."

Penny shrugged absently.

"Oh, come on. You two were all over each other and now it's all polite and proper. You should just tell him how you feel."

"I did. And it was a mistake."

"What was? Loving him?"

Penny smiled thinly. "Telling him."

Alex let the sombre moment linger for a second, seeing the sadness in Penny's eyes and unsure quite what to say. "But you two are so good for each other." She then ventured carefully.

"We were once perhaps but ..." Penny suddenly sat up straight and straightened her jacket, signalling the change of topic. "Anyway, that wasn't what I called you here for."

"Oh?"

Penny took a deep breath, "I need to reel you back in."

"WHAT? No! Why?"

Penny closed her eyes and shivered involuntarily. "Just because."

"Because what?" Alex demanded, suddenly angry.

Penny shrugged.

Alex watched her for a moment, "It's Art, isn't it … he told you what happened in Paris last week …"

"No. I mean, yes, he did tell me, but - "

"Look, it was nothing, okay? Everything is fine now. I can _do _this, Pen. You _know_ I can."

Penny gave a small smile and nodded briefly. "Believe me there is no doubt as to your capability, Alex, it - "

"Then _why - _?"

"Al!" Penny raised her hand and gave a small sigh. "Please … it is not whether you can … but rather whether you _should_ …"

Alex groaned and flopped back against the velvet-cushioned armchair. "Right …"

"Darling, listen … those pains you had might well have been a warning to slow down." Penny saw the instant protest on Alex's lips and raised her hand once again, "And in a fortnight you are no longer recommended to fly."

Alex frowned, "This could all be over by then."

"Perhaps."

Alex watched Penny forcing a thin smile and intrigue deepened her frown. "There's something else …"

Penny's smile wavered.

"Pen?"

"TinTin."

Alex considered this for a long moment and saw the fear that lay somewhere behind Penny's mascara'd calm. She groaned and instinctively one hand flattened out across the moving lump beneath her jumper.

"She has become too accurate to ignore." Penny expanded quietly, all colour leaving her cheeks. "She … well … she predicted Paris."

Alex's head flicked up with a gasp.

Penny nodded slowly. "She woke up with pain and called me to ask if you were alright."

Alex's eyes widened.

"She scares me." Penny suddenly revealed in a whisper.

Alex stared, aghast.

Penny shuddered and forced a smile to her lips. "Like I say …" She leaned forward and lifted her cup to her lips. "I really think it would be a good idea to pull you back."

"Despite how close Art and I are?"

Penny smiled thinly, "Art can continue the course with my help."

"Right." Alex sighed loudly, a frown forming. "So. Fess up, then. What's little miss mystic come up with now?"

Penny seemed hurt.

"God ..." Alex groaned, "I'm sorry ... I - " she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the chairback. "I guess you're right." She lifted her head up slowly and gave a small shrug. "I didn't mean that."

"Hormones?"

"Something like that." Alex sighed, "Look, if you think it's best then fine ... but keep me in the loop."

"Of course!"

Alex nodded and looked away from Penny's somewhat apologetic smile. She cast her eyes down to the rising hump of her abdomen and sighed heavily. "You know ... sometimes ..."

Penny leaned forward. "What, darling?"

Alex shuddered and forced a smile to her lips. "Nothing." She sat up straight and combed a hand through her hair. "Well ... if that's all ... I've got some shopping to do."

"Very organised of you." Penny offered, "I tend to leave things to the last minute. Or Parker."

Alex watched Penny chuckling and nodded slightly. "I guess we'll be in touch, then." She pushed herself up out of the chair and waited for a reply.

"Al ..." Penny's shoulder's sank, "Please ..." She considered her words for a moment. "Friends?"

"Sure."

Penny was quickly on her feet and wrapped her arms around Alex. She gave her a tight squeeze and placed a brief kiss on her cheek as she pulled back.

Alex smiled warmly. "Take care." She husked and headed from the coffee shop.

* * *

The neat little terraced house in the suburbs glowed in the late evening mist, festive lights sparkling through the front windows. Inside the air smelled of freshly mulled wine and recent baking. It was a familiar, contented setting but Alex could find no comfort.

Pulling her legs up underneath her and snuggling deeper into her blanket, she sipped at her mug of hot wine and sniffed back tears. Deep in thought, she heard nothing of the queries called to her from the kitchen and continued her musing.

"Darling?"

Alex spun her head towards the door with a gasp and then laughed softly. "Mum! You made me jump!"

Jacqueline frowned slightly and stepped into the lounge. "Oh, darling. Have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little." Alex smiled and watched her mother perch on the sofa beside her. "I'm fine, Mum."

"Hmm." Jacqueline sighed, eyes very much like her daughter's lined with worry. "Well. Your washing is done and the mince pies are cooling."

"Thank you." Alex sat forward slowly and put down her mug. "You don't have to do all this."

"Maybe not. But I want to."

Alex sighed and turned to wrap her arms around her mother's small frame.

Jacqueline returned the embrace and closed her eyes. "I'm only half an hour away, darling. You can call me any time."

Alex laughed, "You practically live here already!" She leaned back and saw that her jest was a real option in her mother's opinion. "Thanks. I promise I call if I need you."

Jacqueline nodded and stood slowly. "Right."

"Honestly." Alex shrugged free from her blanket and stood from the sofa. "I'm fine."

"I know." Jacqueline agreed warmly, perhaps wishing that her daughter wasn't so she need not have to find an excuse to stay with her.

Alex walked her mother to the front door and they shared another tight cuddle before Jacqueline stepped out into the chilly night. After watching her mother drive out of sight, Alex hurried back into the warm and locked the door.

XXXXX

The white laptop, with it's familiar logo, was still on loan from Penny and Alex paused for a moment as she sat cross legged on her bed and powered it up, wondering if she might have to now return it. But it was her only link to her second family and she was sure Penny knew as much.

The server took a moment to link up and she entered her encrypted passwords, watching the timer counting down the time it took to scramble and send her request. Checking her watch and doing a quick calculation, Alex suddenly wondered if she was too early but the window then widened and he was there on the screen.

"Hey! How's my girls?" Scott greeted merrily.

Alex grinned, "Fine, thanks."

"Looking good, gorgeous." Scott winked playfully, "And lumpy?"

Alex laughed and leaned back, trying to angle her bump into the camera's vision.

Scott whistled in awe, "Man! Wouldn't wanna be close by when that thing goes!"

"Nice." Alex chuckled and then her smile faded. "How is he?"

"Good." Scott replied honestly and saw the relief on Alex's face. "Real good." He continued. "You want me to go get - "

"NO!" Alex gasped.

Scott watched her in concern.

"Sorry. I mean ... maybe later."

"Okay. I understand."

Alex nodded, knowing his words to be true; he had expressed a similar caution over quite how things with his brother were going to be after all that had happened. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her tight shoulders. "Listen, I ... could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I ..." Alex clicked on the file that was saved on the desktop and dragged it into the transfer box. "I'm sending you something. Could you ... could you give it to him for me?"

Scott nodded and smiled thinly. "Of course."

"And tell him - " Alex was lost for the right words.

"I'll let him know, Al." Scott offered quietly. "I know what you want to say."

Alex sighed in relief, sudden tears forming. "Thank you."

"Sure." Scott glanced at something off screen and gasped, "Man, it's late over there! You should get some sleep."

Alex groaned, "Tell me I'm 'sleeping for two' and I'll be over there to kick your arse!"

"Ha! You'd like to try!" Scott grinned in delight.

Alex laughed and then nodded sombrely. "Thanks, Scott."

"No problem. 'Night, babe."

Alex signed off and closed the laptop. Curling up on her side ontop of her duvet, she forced herself to relax and closed her eyes, trying desperately hard not to imagine the many possible reactions that her letter might bring.

_tbc ..._


	4. Chapter 4

It was just the same as it had always been, despite the fact that everything had changed.

John stretched his travel-weary body out along the length of his bed and closed his eyes. It had surprised him just how exhausting it was to simply come home and yet tired he was.

The flight home with his father had been thankfully comfortable and he had been brought up to speed on the latest island gossip. No work or future plans or recent rescue run-downs. Just family life. And it was refreshing. Whether Lily had briefed his father on what to say and what not to mention yet he didn't care; it had been a nice flight.

And anyone would have thought that he had been gone for five _years_ with the welcome he had received from his family. If they had been instructed on how to be quiet and careful then all notions of it had been thrown out of the window and the meet and greet was loud and boisterous. If he was honest then it was exactly the reception he had wanted but it was still a lot to take in after being still and calm for a time.

John opened his eyes and turned towards the gentle knocking on his door. He welcomed the visitor and smiled as he saw Scott step gingerly inside.

"Sorry." Scott began, "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all." John sat upright and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Scott stepped further into the room. "Everyone's kinda off to their own thing." He ventured, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside his brother.

"As good a time as any for a chat, huh?" John surmised.

Scott shrugged, "If that's okay?"

John reached out and patted Scott's shoulder, nodding an affirmative. He then shuffled up the bed and nestled back against the headrest, adjusting the pillows behind his back. "So. Why aren't you in the flight crew?"

Scott frowned.

"Come on." John smiled, "I know Dad could pull in a few favours if you asked him to."

"True," Scott grinned, "Truth is …" He stretched his arms out behind him and rested back. "They did ask me." He saw the delight on John's face and gave a small shrug.

"And?" John sat forward eagerly.

"And I just couldn't do it. I mean, I know how hard it is to get into the space program." He shook his head slowly, "I just couldn't jump the queue and do that to all the guys working so hard to get selected."

John smiled in understanding.

"And besides, I get to go to space in 3."

"Inner space." John pointed out.

"Far enough out for me." Scott countered. "And anyway … part of me knew that they only asked because of who I am."

"Yeah, how does that work exactly?" John frowned.

Scott sighed, "After everything that happened, the lines of secrecy were blurry." He shook his head slowly, "It was either try and repair the damage or simply let people in."

"People? Meaning …?"

"Spooks mainly."

John's frown deepened.

"Penny's been working with MI5 and CIA." He laughed gently, "I mean, they were kinda involved before but … man, we're one step short of being government sanctioned!"

John leaned in closer. "You're kidding!"

"Nope." Scott's cheer faded, "And believe me I wish it could be different. I mean … god knows how many times I tried to talk him out of it."

"I'm sure he and Pen talked it over thoroughly."

"You mean, fought over it." Scott corrected and saw John's concern. "Yeah. They kinda fell out with each other and then made up and …" He sat up straight again to throw his hands in the air. "And now it's anyone's guess!"

"Oh." John sighed, "That's a shame."

"Mmm."

Silence fell between them for a moment and then John leaned in even closer. "Did you say … MI5 …?"

Scott nodded and watched his brother cautiously. "Yeah … and Alex has been working for them."

John drew in a noisy breath and closed his eyes, his troubled face an open book.

"Dude …" Scott offered carefully, "She's okay."

John nodded silently.

"She … oh man …" Scott reached out and placed his hand on John's arm. "Why didn't you call her?"

"Oh, how could I?" John blurted suddenly, thumping his fist into the covers. "I dragged her around Europe, nearly got her killed …"

"That's in the past, bro. I'm sure she - " Scott stopped himself and reached into his pocket. "What am I _saying_?" He laughed gently, "I should let her tell you."

John looked up and watched Scott nervously. He looked down at the letter his brother held and let out the breath he had been holding in a quiet moan. With a small smile he then reached out and took the folded paper.

"You want me to leave?"

John flicked his head up and blinked away tears. "No ... stay."

Scott seemed unsure.

"It's …" John looked down at the letter, "If it's good then I'll need to tell someone … and …" He searched his brother's concerned face. "Is it good?"

Scott took a half-second to consider the ramifications of possibly betraying a friend's trust and then nodded slowly. "If I've read the signs right then yeah … it's good."

"Signs?"

"I …" Scott smiled, "I did as you asked, bro. Kept an eye, stayed in close contact."

John seemed suddenly unsure how to react, his gaze trailing back down to the as yet unread words he still clung to. He then took in a loud breath and unfolded the paper, the first line catching his eye and tightening his throat.

_Forgive me for not having the courage to say aloud what I so need to tell you._

John looked back up at his brother, his heart thudding in his ears.

"What?" Scott frowned in concern. "Is it not …?" He shuffled up the bed and sensed the permission that his brother's body language offered, leaning close to John to read the letter.

_Truth is, it has taken me this long to try and find the words to explain how I feel. And I'm so sorry that it could not have been sooner. But then perhaps you would not have been ready to hear what's on my mind._

John groaned and let his head sink onto his chest. "I can't read this …"

Scott's frown deepened, his heart racing; surely he could not have been mistaken. He craned his neck to read on further and suddenly smiled. "Yeah, you can." He offered softly and moved away from John to give him some privacy.

John looked back up at Scott and lifted the letter back into view, slowly moving his gaze.

_God, I miss you. More than I can explain. I know that you need this time to find yourself again and I know I need to be patient but at the same time this distance terrifies me. What if we are too far apart? And what if you cannot forgive the hurtful things that I said?_

_John, I was so afraid and so angry. And it hurts to think of that as your last memory of me. I regret every negative word I ever said to you and wish I could take them back. God knows, they painfully replay often enough in my mind - I can only begin to imagine what they must have done to you. I'm so sorry._

John blinked away tears and took a deep, trembling breath.

_This is so hard. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to suggest that what I am going through is more important than your troubles. It's just so difficult to be strong while apart from you. Especially when I have a part of you growing inside me. Oh, there's so much I want to tell you. So much to show you. I hope that it's not too late._

_Listen to me! I was so hoping to simply open a dialogue, not pour out my soul. I'm not pining away over here or anything. I only wanted to say that - when you're ready - I'm here._

John put down the letter and turned to his brother, further tears welling in his eyes.

"You need to phone her." Scott offered carefully.

John nodded slowly, "But …" He closed his eyes, "As soon as I hear her voice, I'll want to race over there and …"

"And?" Scott prompted with a smile.

John sighed wearily, "And I'm not ready." He glanced towards his door, "And Dad needs me."

"Dude! If Dad could, he'd lock us all in our rooms for all eternity but even he knows better." Scott laughed gently, "He'll understand."

"I'll talk to him."

Scott's smile faltered, "Wait … you're not having doubts - "

"Thousands." John replied quickly, "Despite all the chemicals that were pumped into me." The corner of his mouth flicked into a small smile. "But … about her …" He looked down at the letter. "Not for a second."

Scott grinned merrily, "That's my boy!" He slapped John's arm playfully and got to his feet. "I'll give you some space." Reaching the door, he stopped and looked back to see the confusion on John's face. "What? You mean you don't want to re-read it a few hundred times?"

John's cheeks flushed slightly.

Scott giggled and opened the door.

"Thanks."

Scott waved a 'you're welcome' and trotted merrily into the hall.

* * *

Like an eerie scene from a horror movie, early morning mist clung to the buildings and made the day so much darker. Alex peered out through the swag of decorations hung across her lounge window and shuddered as she saw the frost that was sprinkled across everything. She then smiled as she saw the car that came to a stop and parked up behind hers. Waiting a moment for the driver to shut down the engine and prepare to step out onto the pavement, she then hurried to the front door and shivered as she opened her hall to the cold.

"Hey!"

Alex waved a reply and watched the man hurry carefully up her icy front path, his breath billowing in the air.

"Man!" he exclaimed and hurried into the house, planting a kiss on her cheek as he moved past her. "That's _cold_!"

"Well, it is December." Alex pointed out, smiling as she closed the front door. She turned and watched him huddling further inside his thick coat. "Oh, please! You were only in it for a few seconds!"

"Yeah, but it's that damned English damp! It seeps through your skin, man!"

Alex laughed, "Well, go into the lounge and I'll put the fire on."

"Ooh, yeah!" He enthused and hurried into the large front room. "I guess you're okay." He observed, watching her kneeling down in front of the gas fire and lighting a match. "I mean, you got extra heating and all."

Alex chuckled, adjusting the lit flames and glancing down at her bump. "True." She turned to smile at him and then groaned as she saw him still shivering exaggeratedly. "Oh, stop it, Art!"

Art grinned cheekily. "I can't help it - I'm cold right through!"

"Honestly, there's no need for theatrics." Alex sighed and slowly got to her feet, smiling fondly at him. "You only have to ask."

"Yay!" Art's grin widened and he relaxed, sitting down on the sofa.

"Big baby." Alex teased and headed into the kitchen, "Cream?"

"And marsh mellows."

Alex laughed and switched on the kettle. "I've never known anyone go so mad for hot chocolate like you do."

"And no one can make it quite like you do, babe."

"It's only from a packet!" Alex countered, wandering back towards the lounge. She watched him slipping out of his coat and nestling back against the pillows. "How was last night?"

Art frowned slightly, "Tense."

"Oh?" Alex perched on the arm of the chair across from him.

Art held his hand up to signal a pause and reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a small phone and pressed a switch on the side of the device. "Okay, we're safe." He smiled thinly, "Everyone's still somewhat nervous."

Alex nodded.

"And suggesting that their baby should be shipped to the States did not go down well."

"I can imagine."

Art shrugged, "Compromise was reached eventually." He let out a small sigh, "Not one that _we're_ altogether happy with, though." He watched Alex raise her eyebrows in intrigue. "It remains a launch from Europe. But with one _hell_ of a presence."

"Security?"

"And _then_ some!" Art laughed gently, "Including our new allies."

Alex frowned in thought.

"Hey. Have you heard from him?" Art saw the answer in Alex's face and let out a low groan. "I'm sure he'll call, babe."

Alex nodded quietly and then glanced back at the kitchen suddenly, "Chocolate!" She chuckled and hurried from the room. She made the large mug of chocolate as requested and nibbled on a few spare marsh mellows as she headed back to the lounge.

"You star!" Art enthused merrily and took the drink from her, mumbling contentedly.

"There was no sign of 'you-know-who', then?"

Art turned to look at Alex and sighed slightly.

Alex nodded in understanding, "Guess she told you not to keep me in the loop."

"She might have done." Art shrugged, "Not that I give a shit. You're part of this team. Period." He smiled thinly, "And, yes, Red Dawn were there."

"For certain?"

"Several known associates were spotted at the complex."

Alex sank into the chair across from him and her face was lined with worry.

"They seemed to be merely gathering intel. They made no suspicious moves and gave us nothing to use as an excuse to apprehend them." Art continued, "But we're keeping tabs."

"I can't do this."

Art frowned at her. "Do what, hon'?"

"Stay at home." Alex replied quietly, tears forming, "Do mumsie things and DIY and … god, knowing what sort of people are out there ..."

"I understand how you feel." Art agreed softly, "If finding and killing every last one of them meant that my kids were safe, I'd not think twice."

Alex nodded quietly.

"Hey." Art put down his mug and moved across the room to perch on the arm of her chair. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "I know why Penny pulled your plug and I worry as much as she does. But I have also gotten to know you, Al. And I know you have to be a part of this."

Alex lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Without her ever knowing."

"Dude!" Art laughed, "I am a spy, y'know!" He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll keep you in the loop, babe. For me as much as you - you're a valuable asset."

"Thanks." Alex sighed gratefully and leaned in against him. She then tensed as a dull ache began to build in her lower back. With a groan, she pulled away from him and adjusted her posture.

"You okay?"

Alex nodded, "Just backache." She patted her full belly and noted how hard it felt.

Art watched her body language and frowned in concern, "Like Paris?"

"No." Alex's smile returned, "Nothing like that. I'm fine. My midwife said this happens sometimes."

Art nodded slowly. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm fine!" Alex laughed, "Honestly! Drink your chocolate before it's cold."

Art did as instructed and settled back down on the sofa, sipping happily at his drink. He watched Alex out of the corner of his eye and his heart raced as he saw the pain that flashed across her face.

_Tbc … _


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff stepped out through the lounge door, coffee in hand, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright midday sunshine. He then spotted his quarry and sighed, shaking his head as he headed out past the upper pool.

"Hey." Jeff called out gently as he descended the last few steps. The slumped figure sat out by the edge of the cliff made no response. Jeff frowned as he neared and took a deep breath. "Something troubling you?"

Again no response.

Jeff stepped closer and took in the boy's sulken demeanour; knees raised and arms folded across them, chin buried and brow furrowed. "Oh dear …" He offered casually, "That bad, huh?"

"Hmph."

Jeff could not help but smile; well, at least he was not being completely ignored. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right about now?" He urged, seeing understanding and defiance both crossing his son's face. "Alan?"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

Alan sighed loudly, keeping his angry focus somewhere on the distant horizon.

Jeff moved in closer and sat down on the grass-spattered rocks. He took a sip of his coffee and then sat the mug down beside his outstretched legs. "You know … the agreement was that you would maintain a 100 per cent attendance record." Jeff continued quietly, "At this rate, you'll be going back to Wharton."

This suddenly got Alan's attention and he spun at his father, horror and objection flashing in his blue eyes.

And then Jeff noticed the white tell-tale tracks that ran down Alan's flushed cheeks. "Hey!" He gasped and reached out to place his hand on Alan's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Alan shook his head in reply and turned his face back out towards the calm sea below them.

"Come on … tell me …"

Stubborn silence.

"Alan," Jeff sighed a little, "You and I have become so close these past few months … talk to me … please?"

Alan looked back at his father and his tense shoulders relaxed somewhat as he saw the concern on his father's gentle face. "It's TinTin."

"Oh."

"And no, it's not like _that_!" Alan added quickly, guessing his father's initial concerns. "We … well … she's changed."

Jeff nodded slowly; they had all noticed that the easy-going, lively girl they once knew had become withdrawn and quiet of late.

"We used to talk about everything and … hell, we shared _everything_ … but …" Alan closed his eyes and rested his chin on his arms once more. "She doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore."

Jeff considered this for a moment and then leaned back on his arms. "A lot has happened this year … everyone has changed." He offered.

Alan turned back to look at his father.

"I think it's to be expected that all that she has been through will have affected her."

"I guess." Alan nodded slowly, "I just … I miss her. Y'know?"

Jeff smiled.

"I miss just hanging out and stuff. Hell, I even miss her constant nagging!" A flicker of a smile lightened Alan's troubled expression for a moment and then disappeared. "It's not the same."

"Maybe she just needs some more time to adjust."

"Yeah." Alan sighed, "I know. I'm trying to be patient. It's just not so easy some days." He closed his eyes and then seemed to shake off his melancholy. Relaxing his legs and sitting up straight, he turned to face his father. "I'm so sorry about missing my lesson this morning. I'll apologize to Brains and see if we can reschedule." He smiled thinly, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Dad. I promise I'll not let you down."

Jeff watched his son for a second and then again reached out to gently squeeze Alan's shoulder. "You've grown up so much these past few months."

Alan shrugged, "Guess it was about time, huh?"

"Maybe!" Jeff laughed briefly, sincerity soon returning, "I'm so very proud of you, son." He said quietly, "You've worked so hard and have become an important part of our team."

Alan smiled merrily.

"I mean it," Jeff urged, "You've proven yourself more than capable on so many occasions." He glanced towards the house, "And we can always write this morning off as time owed to you."

"Oh, but I'll make it up. I mean - "

"It's okay, I know you will." Jeff assured.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Sure." Jeff picked up his mug and took a long drink. "And just keep giving her space," He repeated, "It'll all work out in the end."

Alan nodded slowly, "I hope so."

With a last encouraging pat on his son's shoulder, Jeff got to his feet and turned back towards the house.

"Is that what you're doing with Penny?"

Jeff paused. His heart sank and he closed his eyes. "Not quite." He husked in reply.

Alan studied his father's body language for a moment and then groaned in sympathy. "You've given her too much space, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm. It's a real shame."

Jeff nodded slowly and then headed back up towards the house. His troubled thoughts were etched on his face as he wandered back inside and placed his empty mug in the kitchen. He paused there for a moment, considering that last part of his conversation with Alan and his frown deepening.

"Mornin'!"

Jeff spun at the cheerful greeting and watched Virgil padding through from the bedrooms at the rear of the complex. He smiled a reply and watched his son continue towards him.

"Anyone else oversleep?" Virgil queried, drying his hair with the edge of the towel that was draped round his bare shoulders.

"Nope." Jeff's smile grew, "You win today."

Virgil laughed merrily, "It was all that talking and drinking last night." He shook his head slightly, "I can't remember when we last partied like that."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "It was sure nice to bring him home."

"No kidding!" Virgil enthused and headed for the fridge. He took out the cartoon of orange juice and then sought out a glass. "Where is he?"

"With Onaha."

Virgil gulped down his juice and then frowned slightly, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. She's sorting his ID."

"Ah." Virgil grinned and sighed in sympathy, instinctively rubbing at his neck. "Wouldn't want to go through that again." He shuddered and grabbed a banana from the bowl on the work surface. "I best go relieve Scott." He paused at the edge of the kitchen, "Any idea what the weather is like in Ops Central?"

Jeff laughed, "Partial cloud with a fair chance of storms."

"Oh lord." Virgil took a dramatically emphasised deep breath and headed towards the stairs that led up to the office.

Jeff watched Virgil jog up the stairs and waited for the inevitable reprimands that were sure to greet him. As the first expletives descended from the upper level, Jeff smiled and left the kitchen.

The infirmary was a bright and basic room, starkly white and clean, and yet it was nevertheless a comforting place in many ways. Jeff stepped inside and smelled the familiar slightly floral scent of disinfectant. Seeing the three of them gathered next to one of the narrow beds, he offered a greeting and headed towards them.

"Hey dad, you're just in time. John was just explaining why he doesn't feel this procedure is relevant to him."

"Gord!" John hissed, glaring at his brother.

"What?" Gordon shrugged, "That's what you said."

"Oh?" Jeff raised his eyebrows in interest and glanced at a patiently poised Onaha who had evidently been waiting to complete her task for some time.

"Well …" John nodded towards the small tray of equipment on the bed beside him and frowned. "It's not like I'm gonna get lost or anything. I'll be here or I'll be on Five." He stated hopefully.

Jeff smiled and nodded in understanding. "Granted. But there may be times you're out in the field." He reached the end of the bed John was sat astride and shrugged his shoulders. "And until you've got the all clear from Dr Marcus, there's no guarantee you will be back and forth to Five."

John sighed in dismay. "But - "

"Oh, stop being such a pansy!" Gordon exclaimed with a chuckle, "It only hurts for like an hour or so."

John shot his brother another angry glare. "And just why are you here, anyway?"

"To help." Gordon grinned.

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far."

"Boys." Onaha pleaded gently, her tolerance beginning to fade. "This is something that we all agreed on." She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Gordon, stop teasing. John, stop being so silly."

Jeff watched his sons recoil in surprise and embarrassment and he laughed gently. "For some reason, I'm reminded of childhood vaccinations."

"Least we got candy then." John grumbled.

Onaha smiled up at him fondly and saw him relax, nodding his consent. She picked up the small scalpel and stepped in closer to the bed.

John closed his eyes and grit his teeth, the smallest of groans escaping with a hiss as Onaha made a small incision at the nape of his neck. "God … why does it have to be there, anyhow? I bet it's far less painful in the wrist."

Gordon sniggered, "But if the worst came to the worst, a locator beacon there would only tell us where your hand is."

"Nice." John sighed and then tensed as the centimetre long capsule was gently slid underneath his skin. "Shi-ugar …"

Onaha smiled at the hasty correction made purely for her benefit and placed a thin closure strip across the small cut. "There. Finished." She covered the area in a waterproof plaster and stepped back from the bed. "See. All that fuss and it was hardly anything at all."

John gave her a bewildered glance and reached up to touch at the plaster on his neck. "Right …"

"Okay, boy, let's see that you're working." Gordon grinned and held up a small device. Ignoring the warning glare he was sent, he waved the device over John's neck and smiled in delight as it bleeped an affirmative. "Yay." He peered down at the screen, "Yellow lab bitch, answers to 'Honey'."

"Gordon!"

Gordon laughed in delight and placed his hand on John's arm. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

John frowned furiously at his brother for a second and his face then suddenly broke into a wide smile. "And to think I missed you while I was away."

"'Course you did. Who wouldn't?"

John sighed and turned to his father for help.

"It's so nice to have you home." Jeff observed merrily, stepping closer to the bed and unable to hold back a small snigger, "Good boy!" He laughed and tussled John's hair playfully.

John gasped in mock horror and turned from his father indignantly. "I can see that the past few quiet weeks have taken their toll." He swung his legs across the bed and jumped onto the floor. Seeing the cheerful amusement on Onaha's face as she tidied away her equipment, he shot her a happy wink and wandered from the room.

Stepping out into the open-plan lounge area, John spied his elder brother tucking into a late breakfast and headed towards him. Seeing the angry frown on Scott's face, John slowed his approach and offered a cautious greeting.

"Hey!" Scott brightened as he turned and grinned a greeting, mouth full. "You all done?"

John took a second to translate the sandwich-muffled words and nodded an affirmative.

Scott finished his meal and gulped down his drink. "Excellent." He sighed merrily, "I feel the need for a quick spin. Fancy joining me?"

John paused in uncertainty.

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Scott hopped down from his stool and threw his arm around John's shoulders. "I promise. Nothing above Mach 1."

John laughed nervously.

"Fine!" Scott grumbled begrudgingly, guiding his brother towards the elevator. "I'll stick to civilian speeds."

"Well, the company jet was never intended for your kind of punishment." John pointed out.

"Oh, she can handle it." Scott countered with a smile, then sensing John's wariness, "But I'll go easy this time. Just for you."

John caught the mockery shot at him and shook his head slowly. "Bro', when Marcus gives me the green light this afternoon, I'm so gonna show you how to fly."

"Ha!" The elevator door slid open and Scott stepped inside, grinning merrily, "You're _on _!"

_Tbc …_


	6. Chapter 6

It was bitterly cold. Penny pulled her long woollen coat closer round her knees and shuddered slightly. She then saw the company she had been expecting jogging towards her and she sighed a white cloud of relief into the morning air.

"I'm sorry!" Art began breathlessly, reaching the bench she was huddled on and placing his foot up on the seat to stretch out his leg muscles.

Penny smiled politely and watched him complete his warm down exercises patiently.

"Man!" Art joined her on the bench and gave a contented moan. "Nothing beats running in winter."

Penny chuckled and turned to look at him in concern. "Are you completely mad?" She asked merrily, "I can think of a thousand and one things I would rather not do on a day like this and jogging would be right up there!"

Art smiled and wiped his sleeve across his face to clear the sweat from his flushed skin. "I don't jog, babe. I _run_."

"Oh. Sorry." Penny shrugged incredulously.

"God, you're the very caricature of English upper class!" Art observed merrily. "You _are_ the cliché!"

"Excuse me?" Penny grinned, glancing around them. "It was you who insisted on meeting in Hyde's Park – of all places. Two spooks on an isolated park bench. Now if that is not the very essence of cliché, then - "

Art laughed in delight, "Okay, okay. You got me, there. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You obviously had not thought about it, at _all_!" Penny continued, "I mean, it is _December_!" She shivered in emphasis and shot him a mock glare.

"Let's call a cab and go somewhere else then." Art offered, getting to his feet.

"With you looking like that? I think not."

"_God_!" Art groaned cheerily, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Penny smiled and stood slowly, "Sorry." She pulled her collar up around her ears and they began to walk along the gravel path. "So. What did you find out?"

Art slid his hands into the pocket of his running suit jacket and took a deep breath. "It's just as we had already surmised. Red Dawn have been making alliances with a vast array of organisations. What their endgame might be is still unclear but it's not just about Ventura anymore."

Penny frowned in thought.

"There's talk of something called the League of Nine and my source has found evidence of meetings between some of the big leagues in various criminal endeavours." Art looked down at Penny's troubled face. "Ventura is the tip of the iceberg."

Penny groaned, "To think we live in a world where destroying a state-of-the-art rocket is considered small pickings."

Art nodded sombrely.

"It was the duck blind we suspected."

"Yup." Art concurred, "Red Dawn have been brewing something major behind the scenes." He took a deep breath and sighed it out noisily, "I just wish we knew _what_ …"

Penny considered this for a moment, "We can only be grateful that all of us are working towards putting a stop to it." She glanced up at Art, "What have Langley given you?"

"A week's leave, would you believe?" Art replied merrily.

"Oh?"

"At least, that's the official story. I'm to head home and keep tabs on our final launch prep. They feel I'm their best asset thanks to my links with Trangh and the connections that my alias made. I think they're hoping I'll recognise someone if they infiltrate ISA in Houston."

Penny nodded slowly.

"I'm surprised one of your guys isn't in the flight crew."

Penny smiled, "I think a position was offered but they declined."

"Too much attention, huh?"

"We have had rather a lot of it, of late."

Art shrugged, "It was that or let the world remain suspicious. Today's world is not a place to be keeping secrets in."

Penny frowned up at him in amusement.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Art laughed.

"I just hope the exposure remains at this level." Penny observed, "There are particular benefits to operating something like IR anonymously. Or unknown to the general public, at least."

"Yeah!" Art agreed merrily, "Just imagine the PR headache Clark Kent would have if the world knew who to call!"

Penny glanced up at Art, uncertain as to his exact tone and what he might have been implying.

"And it's amusing to see your scientist guy in the papers and being among only a select few who know just what else he has designed and built."

Penny relaxed and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Art pulled a small storage device from his pocket and offered it to Penny. "On here you'll find names and organisations. All the dirt my contact was willing to share. I've already downloaded a copy to Langley and hopefully you can all do something with the Intel."

Penny slipped the device into her handbag and nodded an affirmative. She then looked up and saw that they were nearing the edge of the park, where a large pink car sat patiently waiting. Suddenly wondering again why they had to meet in the chill of the open air, Penny shivered and turned back to Art. "Can we give you a lift back to your hotel?"

"No, thanks. I'm gonna run a little while longer." Art nodded towards the park behind him.

"Okay. Well, have a safe trip home and we will no doubt be in touch."

"Sure."

They parted company and Penny smiled in greeting as her chauffeur stepped from the car and helped her climb inside. Moaning contentedly at the welcome warmth, Penny pulled across her legs the thick blanket that lay on the back seat and closed her eyes.

"All sorted, m'Lady?"

"Mmm."

Parker settled back into the driver's seat and turned to watch her in concern. "You alright, m'Lady?"

Penny opened her eyes and offered a small shrug in reply.

"You don't look well, if I may say so."

Penny shivered and pulled the blanket closer around her. "I got a little too cold, is all."

Parker frowned.

"Honestly." Penny urged, "Take us home. I am fine."

Turning back to the front and starting the car, Parker watched his boss in the rear-view mirror and headed out onto the main road.

"Sometimes I do get so very tired of it all."

"m'Lady?"

Penny sighed and watched a frosty London passing by the windows. "Something sinister is being plotted, Parker. And without a who or why or when …" She shook her head slowly, "It does become a little too much some days …"

"Yes, m'Lady. Although … I think perhaps a visit from the doctor would be an idea, m'Lady." He saw her frowning in response and he shrugged his shoulders. "You've really not been yourself these past few days – maybe longer. I … I just worry about you." He explained, adding quickly: "m'Lady."

Penny considered his words for a moment and closed her eyes. "Just get me home, please."

"Yes, m'Lady."

* * *

Unable to sleep or even to rest in his room, Alan wandered out into the lounge and flopped onto one of the generous couches. Lack of moon that night made the complex dark and beyond the barely visible glass windows laid a thick nothingness. It was eerie and disconcerting and made Alan jump all the more when sudden noise beside him gave him a fright.

"What!" TinTin sat bolt upright, her blanket falling from her shoulders as she searched the darkness for the source of the cry.

"Dude!" Alan laughed nervously, his body trembling. "Sorry, Tin! It's just, I … shit, you scared the crap outta me!"

"I scared _you _?" TinTin countered angrily.

Suddenly soft amber light filled the room and Alan blinked in the gentle brightness. Turning, he saw TinTin moving away from the lamp and resting back in her armchair.

"Hi." Alan waved.

TinTin glared angrily in response.

"Man!" Alan smiled, still recovering, "Now I'm _really _awake!"

"So am _I._"

Alan groaned, "Shit, Tin, what _is_ your problem?"

"At the moment, _you_."

"Thanks."

TinTin's frown then suddenly softened and she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry … I don't know … I just …"

Alan watched her in concern for a moment, "You know … we used to talk, you and I."

"I know." TinTin looked back over at him and gave a small shrug. "I'm sorry."

Alan stood carefully and moved along the couch to be closer to her.

TinTin watched him watching her in concern and she smiled fondly. "I guess it was foolish of me to think I could avoid this forever."

"Avoid what? Me?"

"No. The problem."

Alan's frown deepened.

"It's my … well my 'power' or whatever you want to call it." TinTin sighed, "It's getting stronger."

"Really?"

TinTin nodded slowly, "And I … well … I'm scared."

"Oh, babes …" Alan leaned forward and placed his hand on her knee. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I have." TinTin replied quietly, "And all my folks and Brains can say is that they're not sure what's happening." She sniffed back sudden tears and closed her eyes. "And I'm sick of all the tests and scans and … no one knows what's happening to me …"

"Man …" Alan sighed, "That sucks."

TinTin laughed despite herself and reached a hand out from under her blanket to wrap her fingers around his hand.

"Is there nothing that they can do? I mean, what's going on? What have they tried?"

TinTin shook her head sadly.

"Shit."

"Yeah." TinTin husked, "I mean there is one thing … but …"

Alan watched her face in intrigue and suddenly knew what she was implying. His heart began to race and he edged closer to her, placing his other hand over hers and squeezing her fingers tightly. "You're not seriously thinking - " he saw the sadness and fear in her eyes and gasped in horror. "You are … aren't you. You want to go see _him_."

TinTin groaned as she heard the anger and disbelief in his tight voice. "Alan, you don't understand – "

"Oh, I think I do." Alan let go of her hand and shook his head in dismay, "And it's completely insane."

TinTin sat upright and turned to face him. "No! Please, it's the only way - "

"No." Alan repeated sternly. "And there's no way my dad or your - "

"No!" TinTin leaned forward, her blanket toppling to the floor. She grasped Alan's hands in her own and shook her head urgently. "You can't tell them!"

"What? You mean you're planning on sneaking off or something."

TinTin shrugged in response.

"Tin, are you out of your _mind_?!"

"I don't know. That's why I need to see him."

"No!" Alan moved back from her, staring at her in horror. "No way! I'm gonna tell - "

"You _can't_! Please!" TinTin sobbed suddenly, "Please! They can't know! It's okay, Alan. I'll be safe. Scott's going to - "

"Scott?" A pang of jealousy brought bile into Alan's throat and he groaned in disgust. "So Scott knows all about this, huh?"

"Alan, please. Will you just _listen_ to me?" TinTin pleaded, tears running down her flushed cheeks. "We checked it all out. He's in a completely secure prison and it'll be okay. Please, I need - "

"No." Alan husked firmly, "There has to be some other way."

"There _isn't_!"

Alan shook his head once more and folded his arms, glaring angrily at her despite her desperate crying. "I won't let you go anywhere near that psycho."

"That 'psycho' is the only answer I may have, Alan." TinTin countered, suddenly calming. "And without his help - "

"Help? What makes you think he'll help you?"

"Nothing!" TinTin shouted suddenly, standing and turning her back on him. "But he's all I've got left."

"Tough."

"Argh!" TinTin suddenly screamed, clenching her fists and spinning back at Alan in fury. "You don't know what it's _like_! I can hear people's thoughts, I can see things happening before they then do, I can feel this power building inside me and it scares the _shit_ out of me!" She was almost trembling with anger and fear and took a moment to try and calm herself. "And it _hurts_, Alan. It's this headache, this pain like nothing I've ever …" She raised her hands to her temples and closed her eyes.

Alan watched her warily and suddenly realised he was holding his breath. He exhaled and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "So … let Brains take you to see a specialist or something."

TinTin sighed and opened her eyes. "Trangh _is_ the specialist here, I'd say."

"No!" Alan urged.

TinTin groaned and threw her hands in the air. "YES!"

Alan had barely time to react as suddenly the lamp seemed to jump from the corner table and hurled itself towards him. The power cord tore from the socket, plunging the room back into darkness as the lamp met the far wall and was shattered.

_Tbc …_


	7. Chapter 7

It was like stepping back into a time long since past. The oversized lettering might now read a slightly different name but there was no mistaking the building. And suddenly Scott was filled with an excitement he had not felt for a while. He could not hide the grin of delight that sprung onto his face as the car pulled into the grounds and, though no comment was made, it did not go unnoticed.

Jeff edged forward between his sons and peered out of the window, letting out a loud sigh.

"What?" Scott queried.

Jeff shook his head slowly, "It's just hard to believe it's really happening." He relaxed back and smiled in wonder, placing a hand on each of his son's knees. "It's the moon, boys!"

"Yeah, baby!" Scott laughed in delight.

Jeff turned to John and watched him nodding in agreement. "It's monumental."

"Indeed." John agreed quietly.

Jeff gave John's knee a gentle squeeze and leaned into him. "You'll be fine." He offered in a whisper.

John gave a brief nod and turned back out to watch the rather modest front entrance slide into view. The car then came to a stop and he held his breath as their driver climb out to open the door for them. John paused for the briefest of moments and then felt his father's hand laid gently on his shoulder. Smiling, he stepped out and greeted the security guards that moved forward to welcome them. And then he caught sight of a familiar face grinning eagerly from beyond the glass revolving doors and he forgot his concerns.

"J-J-J-John!"

John stepped through the entrance and headed for the security station, laughing in delight as the small form came charging across the foyer towards him. "Hey, Fermat!"

Fermat ploughed into John, throwing his arms around his waist and laughing in delight.

John was surprised at the affection but equally moved and gave Fermat's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so p-p-p-pleased you're here!" Fermat exclaimed, stepping back from John to allow the guards to complete their checks. He then saw the other visitors stepping into the lobby and waved merrily. "Hey, Mr T-T-Tracy. Hey, Scott." Turning back to John, his flushed face lit up again. "I've b-b-been so looking forward to t-t-t-talking to you, John."

"Oh?" John walked through the metal detector and waited for Fermat to follow him.

"Yeah!" Fermat shrugged, "It's all s-s-s-s-so exciting!"

John smiled in agreement.

"I couldn't b-b-believe it when Dad said he c-c-c-could get me a pass! I mean, I'm n-n-not allowed to go everywhere but c-c-c-close enough. But Dad's been so b-b-busy." He sighed slightly, "And most people around here th-th-think I'm just some k-k-kid."

"If they only knew, huh?"

Fermat grinned proudly, "They'd p-p-p-probably lock me up and do t-t-t-tests on me."

John laughed and then paused to allow his father and brother to catch them up. He watched as they were given an equally enthusiastic Fermat greeting and seemed just as pleasantly surprised by the usually shy boy's excitement.

"Mr Tracy?"

All three new arrivals spun towards the woman that hurried towards them, her aides trailing after her.

"Welcome!"

Jeff moved past his sons and held out his hand. "Assistant Director Carlton."

"Georgia. Please."

Jeff nodded politely, "Georgia, my sons John and Scott."

"Welcome." Georgia greeted them warmly, the smile deepening the lines on her face. "It's good to have you here. Please. I'd be delighted to take you for a brief tour of the new operations centre."

Jeff followed her eagerly, matching her stride and asking questions eagerly.

John hung back for a moment and watched as his brother noticed and turned to him. "I'm sensing it's more the money she's pleased to have here."

Scott sighed and stepped closer to put his arm around his brother. "I know. But look where we _are_, dude. Who gives a shit?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Come on." Scott smiled and hurried after their father.

"My D-D-Dad felt the same."

John looked down and saw Fermat regarding him in concern.

"But then he decided it w-w-was a m-m-m-means to an end." Fermat shrugged.

"Perhaps." John smiled and took a deep breath as they followed after the departing group. "I'd still be happier being somewhat more low key."

Fermat laughed, "You w-w-w-won't say that when you see flight c-c-control!"

XXXXX

Never one for doctors at the best of time, John's last experiences in hospital had not been the best of fun and he had been dreading this part of the trip. It had been a toss between getting it over and done with – with the potential of having a cloud descend over him – or continue their stay with icy dread on his shoulders. Seeking out the medical centre as soon as their tour as honoured guests had ended had seemed a good idea for a moment but now he was suddenly less convinced. Clenching his interlocked fingers and trying to breathe calmly, he sat in the medical centre and waited. The door on the far side then opened and his nerves were calmed somewhat as he saw the familiar face of the chief medical officer.

"I'm so sorry." Dr Marcus hurried into the large white room and smiled in greeting. The same age as John's father, Wilheim Marcus was of the same build, height and school as Jeff Tracy and one of his oldest friends.

John watched the doctor approach and saw the worry lines and grey hairs that added years to his boyish face. "Problems?"

"Always!" Dr Marcus replied wearily, the last remnants of his Germanic ancestry still evident amid his mid-west accent. "I hate quarantine."

"Oh?"

"Somebody sneezes and chaos erupts." The doctor sighed, "It does nothing for my nerves." He rolled a chair over to John and sat before him. "So. It's been a while."

"Yeah."

Lifting the file from the small table beside them, Dr Marcus adjusted his glasses and flicked through the information. "I see your last medical was a while back."

John shrugged, "I've been well. On the whole."

Dr Marcus nodded thoughtfully, "Until the car accident?"

John paused for a second, recalling the cover story that had hastily been created all those months ago, a lie the various agencies involved had insisted upon and seemed so wrong to use here.

"They removed one kidney and your spleen …?"

John clasped his hands tighter together.

"Hmm. Dehydration will be a potential concern ..." Dr Marcus closed the file. "And I understand you have recently been treated for depression."

"PTSD."

"Right."

John watched the older man's face and tried to read something in his sombre expression.

"Well … I see from your fitness test that you are in good health and apparently well healed." Dr Marcus looked down at the file in his hand. "But …"

John held his breath as the doctor looked back up at him.

"John … I wouldn't be happy to approve flight status at the present time."

John's heart slammed against his chest.

"I mean, commercial flight is fine but … John, the physical demands of a launch - let alone the intensity of artificial gravity … and then there's the prolonged periods of isolation and irregular sleep patterns. It would not be a good idea right now." The doctor saw the disappointment on John's face and sighed in dismay. "I'm really sorry."

John nodded silently.

"I think you need more time." Dr Marcus offered, "I'm sure there are other things you can help your father with in the meantime but … not Five."

"Right." John managed quietly.

"I just think it's too soon."

"Yeah. I guess."

Dr Marcus shrugged slightly, "Give it maybe … three months. On the inside."

John dragged a hand through his hair and nodded, forcing a brave smile onto his face. "Sure."

"Come on, John." The doctor moved closer, placing a hand on John's arm. "You knew this would be the answer."

John looked up into the kind man's gentle smile and nodded slightly.

"I know it's hard to hear and god knows I understand what life in your family is like." Dr Marcus seemed to be lost in memories for a second and his smile grew in warmth. "John, the only person you need to be concerned with is _you_, right now. You'll not be helping anyone if you rush back too soon." He urged, giving John's arm a gentle squeeze.

John swallowed back the lump in his throat and gave a more determined nod. "Yeah. You're right, I guess." He sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I'd best get back."

"Mmm. Mustn't keep you from your devoted fans."

John heard the sarcasm lacing the doctor's words and frowned in intrigue.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dr Marcus stood with John and shrugged his shoulders. "I get defensive when it comes to Jeff and his boys." He stepped closer and gave John a brief hug. "I know all this openness and such is wise but …" His frown returned. "Be careful."

John laughed suddenly, "Oh, you needn't worry about that!." He saw the confusion in the doctor's eyes and shook his head slightly, unable to explain – as much as he may have wanted to. "It's good to see you, Marcus."

"And you. I'll see you tonight." Dr Marcus offered and began to move away.

"Tonight?"

"Oh, please! You think I'd miss the chance to share a beer with your old man?" He laughed and headed from the medical centre, waving as he disappeared through the door.

John smiled and made his way back out into the main complex. Heading through to the central, high-ceilinged atrium and glad to find his ID was checked at every junction, John saw Fermat still sat waiting for him in the lobby and he quickened his pace.

Fermat spotted John's approach and stood slowly, trying to read his friend's body language. "Well?" he asked carefully as John neared.

John shook his head in reply.

"Oh." Fermat's shoulders sank. "Sorry."

"Yeah." John placed his arm around Fermat's shoulders and nodded towards the far exit from the bright lobby. "Come on. Let's go see what they've spent all those taxpayer's dollars on."

XXXXX

It was indeed as impressive as Fermat's excited description. John sat down in the large glass-walled office and turned to look across the vast expanse of the flight control room beneath them. The smart, dark toned hall was alive with hundreds of monitors running through a pre-programmed series of self-diagnostics and his gaze then moved to the large central screen. Currently displaying a live uplink from the bank of satellites in orbit, the screen showed the grey barren rock that was the focus of every mind in the immense complex, and indeed most of the world.

Staring in wonder at the dull silver orb of the moon in shadow, John was at once filled with equal amounts of excitement and dread. The eager anticipation of the personnel around them was palpable and he shared in their enthusiasm. And yet there was the very real threat that was still present out in the world beyond ISA headquarters and it sent a chill through him.

"Hey."

Having not heard the office door open, John jumped at the voice and spun towards his father.

"I …" Jeff stepped further into the large room and closed the door. "I just ran into Marcus."

John looked down at his hands and shrugged. "Sorry, Dad."

With a sigh, Jeff quickly crossed the room and sat down beside his son. "Don't be."

John lifted his head and met his father's gentle smile.

"There was always the chance he would say no." Jeff offered, "And we prepared for this."

John nodded.

"I've been priming Alan to take his share of the duties on Five and I'll take his place on missions."

John watched his father for a moment, sensing his excitement at the prospect of continuing to be an active part of the operation. The notion that their father should hold court on the island base while his sons headed the missions had been considered and they all knew that he was less than happy with the idea.

"It'll be fine." Jeff urged.

"Yeah."

Jeff watched John in concern and wished he could read the thoughts that passed behind his blue eyes. The chance to ask him was then lost as they were joined by the assistant director and her team, with Scott close behind them. And then the star of the show wandered into the office, his nose in a large folder of test data and blueprints.

"Brains!" Jeff stood quickly to greet his friend and held out his hand.

The scientist dropped his armful of papers onto the wide table and grinned merrily as he shook Jeff's hand.

"It's really happening." Jeff sighed in wonder.

Brains nodded eagerly, a frown then suddenly creasing his brow. "Despite the at-at-at-determination of some m-m-m-people."

John's heart began to race as he saw the look of understanding and dread that passed through the room. "What …?"

"Our Red Dawn friends." Scott explained.

John gripped the arms of his chair and watched as his brother took a sheet of paper from one of the aides and hurried over to John.

"This arrived here this morning." He placed the fax on the table and sat down beside John.

John stared down at the Russian text, his head spinning as he translated the words. "Reach for the moon and you will grasp only sorrow."

"Our linguists thought 'regret'."

John looked up at the assistant director and gave a small shrug. "The implication is just the same."

"I know." She agreed quietly and stepped forward to take a seat at the table. "Teams from the FBI and your agency are doing what they can but …" She sighed and looked round at the faces watching her in concern. "Director Newman spoke to the president a few moments ago and we're going ahead with the launch as planned."

"Good." Jeff assured, "Our joint agency taskforce is all over these guys. Your crew will be fine."

"And we're checking and d-d-d-triple-checking everything." Brains added, "Plus resetting the entire c-c-c-network and rewriting the t-t-t-programmes on Ventura. She'll be s-s-s-tightly sealed from all outside a-a-a-intrusions."

John caught sight of Scott nodding assuredly and turned to face him.

"And any surface to air attacks will be intercepted. We'll make sure of that." Scott continued.

"We?" John echoed.

"We're creating a web of craft to surround the entire area." Jeff explained, "With surveillance and defence systems spreading a protective blanket around the rocket."

John nodded in understanding and looked back down at the warning message on the table before him. Suddenly feeling that his short trip to the medical centre had removed him from the world of the friends and family sitting beside him now. And he could feel the distance still growing.

_Tbc ..._


	8. Chapter 8

The crescendo of the intricate aria swept through the vast opera house, drawing an almost audible gasp from the enamoured audience and sending shivers up Penny's spine. Tears welled in her eyes and she held her breath as the heroine of the piece began to sing powerfully towards the conclusion of the current act.

It had always been one of Penny's favourite operas and she found herself swept up in the emotion, for a moment forgetting the real reason she was in attendance. As the current act faded and a ripple of admiration moved amongst the crowd, she leaned back against her seat and was aware of the man beside her whispering in his companion's ear.

"Goodness me." Penny muttered.

"Hmm?"

Penny turned to see she had caught the man's attention and fanned her face in exaggeration. "It is really quite breath-taking."

"Ah." The man nodded and indicated the stage below them. "Yes. Wonderful." He turned round towards her, "It is your first time?"

"Oh, no. I have been many times." Penny replied quietly, "But this is undoubtedly the best adaptation I have seen. And Violetta is just outstanding."

The man grinned in delight, "That is my daughter."

"No!" Penny gasped, aware of the movement at the edge of the stage and the imminent return of the performance. "Really?" She watched the man nodding eagerly and shook her head in wonder, their attention then taken by the reappearance of the performers.

Throughout the next section of the opera, Penny was aware of her neighbour paying more attention to her reactions and smiling in pride as his daughter's powerful voice filled every corner of the hall. As the intermission arrived, he moved closer to Penny and eagerly awaited her opinion.

Penny shrugged her shoulders as if to suggest she did not know what to say and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Andrei Micaelov."

Shaking the man's outstretched hand, Penny nodded politely, "Helen Sharman." She responded quietly, "Also known to you as courier."

Andrei's smile fell from his face and he pulled back his hand slowly. "Ah." His shoulders sank and he nodded in understanding. "It was a ruse."

Penny gave a small smile of apology and then noticed his eyes glancing towards the stage. "Oh, no! I mean, I have been tasked to contact you here tonight but my reaction to your daughter was entirely my own. Believe me, I am in complete awe of her."

Andrei once again smiled in delight and seemed to visibly relax.

"I believe you have some information for me." Penny urged quietly.

"Yes. I do. I do." Andrei sighed, "But first, champagne – no?" He stood and turned to his companion. "Maria, I introduce Miss Creighton-Ward." He spun back to Penny. "Maria Chekova, my assistant."

Penny nodded in polite greeting and got to her feet, lifting the floor length skirt of her evening dress as she stepped around her chair and followed Andrei from the box. Beyond the plush velvet curtains of their exclusive seats, the group made their way through to the ornate bar and the drinks awaiting them.

"I had thought contact would be made at my hotel." Andrei began quietly, sipping at his Champagne.

Penny swallowed her mouthful of sparkling water and paused momentarily to ensure it settled in her stomach. "This seemed less obvious." She then replied, "And considerably more enjoyable."

Andrei's wide smile returned and he raised his glass. "I am so very proud of Tatiana."

"You have every right to be." Penny agreed. "But … please, Comrad Micaelov … the information?"

Andrei sighed and nodded slowly, reaching into the pocket of his dinner jacket. He took out his wallet and flicked through the segments, pulling out a business card. "Always business, Ms Sharman?"

Penny shrugged, "I am afraid so." She took the card and placed it in her sequined purse. "Although some days it is infinitely more enjoyable." She smiled up at his delighted reaction and then raised her closed purse to him. "Thank you."

"I cannot be linked with what is contained there." Andrei urged.

"I know."

"No matter how strong I feel towards the people responsible."

Penny nodded slowly, "And your help will be invaluable in stopping them." She took another tentative sip of her drink and then nodded towards the exit. "I will rejoin you for the second part."

"Please." Andrei agreed warmly.

Penny smiled up at him and made her way across the bar. Finding her way down the wide staircase and into the foyer, she headed to the front entrance and stepped out into the chill of the cold evening. Waiting just a short way around the corner from the opera house was a large pink car and she quickened her pace as she neared it.

"Where's your wrap, m'Lady?" Parker gasped as he stepped out of the car, "You'll catch your death out here!"

Penny shrugged off his concern and climbed into the warm car. She flicked open her onboard computer and took the business card from her purse. Taking a portable USB device from the hidden storage box in the rear seat, she placed it on her lap and frowned as she inspected the business card.

"You feelin' any better?" Parker inquired, watching her in concern from the front seat.

"A little." Penny responded distractedly, peeling the two layers of the business card apart and revealing a small chip hidden within. She carefully picked the chip free and slotted it into the matching port on the USB device. Her frown deepening, she connected the device and opened the files, her heart racing.

"I take it our political comrad was of help?"

Penny read through the data and let out a loud sigh, her frown softening. "You could say that." She replied, resting back against her seat with a small smile and reading again the names and activities that revealed Red Dawn conspirators and associates.

"So suffering the trauma of all the singing was worth it, then?"

Penny looked up at her driver and laughed suddenly, "Oh, stop. You know I adore opera. Especially Tri -"

Parker ducked down instinctively and Penny gasped as a loud explosion then pounded the air. Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the flames and glass that erupted from the side windows of the opera house and she put aside her equipment, climbing quickly from the car.

"Oh my good lord." Parker exclaimed, hurrying to Penny's side and staring in horror at the smoke that billowed from the building.

And then chaos erupted into the quiet theatre district as the opera house occupants swarmed out of the building in a terrified stampede.

"Oh god." Penny husked, moving closer to Parker as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Oh god, no."

* * *

Scott strode out from the main building into the quiet gardens and smiled as he spotted his objective. Quickening his pace and heading past the cultivated lawn, he neared his brother and called out a greeting.

John stood in the centre of the memorial display, hands in his pockets and head back as he squinted up at the bright cloudless blue sky. He lifted one hand up by way of a response and then shielded his eyes as he continued his gaze upwards.

"Can you see her?"

John shook his head, laughing briefly.

"I know, I know." Scott chuckled, reaching his brother and placing his arm around his shoulders. "Even shielded, you know she's there though."

"Or maybe there." John countered, pointing off into the horizon. "Or there." He teased, indicating the sky behind them."

"Smart ass."

John laughed and lowered his head, rolling his stiff neck around for a moment.

"What …?" Scott stepped round to stand in front of John and frowned in concern. "There's something wrong. Isn't there."

John met his brother's worried eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm grounded."

"What? No! Why? I mean - " Scott groaned in dismay and shook his head. "God … I'm so sorry."

"S'okay." John offered lightly, "I'll just watch it all on TV with the rest of the world."

Scott's shoulders sank. "Aw … man …"

"And besides ..." John took a deep breath and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I think there's somewhere else I need to be." He watched his brother's understanding and a small smile pulled at the side of his mouth. "I'll be there for the launch in a few days but - "

"Dude." Scott raised his hands, "No need to explain. I get it." He laughed and glanced back at the complex beyond the gardens. "If you're sure you wanna miss out on all this."

John's smile grew, "I think everyone has forgotten just how much fun I've already had."

"What? Your European vacation?"

John shot Scott a mock warning.

"Hey! You know I'm just messin' with ya." Scott stepped closer and gave his brother a tight hug. "You've done more than your fair share." He closed his eyes and squeezed John against him. "I just … god … look after yourself. Okay?"

"I promise." John slipped his arms around his brother's waist and stepped further into the hug. "You too."

Ending the embrace and stepping back from each other, they both turned towards the buildings and began back across the gardens.

"Call me when you get to London?"

"Definitely."

"And I guess we'll meet up in a few days?" Scott reached the back entrance first and held the door open for John.

"Once you all get the plans finalised."

Scott paused inside the door and took hold of John's arm. "Hey. You make it sound like you're not a part of this." He turned his brother to face him and shook his head. "The moment we have a confirmed launch test agenda, we're gonna need you."

"I know."

Scott nodded and stepped away to continue into the building. "But you know Fermat's gonna be so bummed."

John smiled warmly, "I'm sure you'll be an okay substitute."

"Ha! You're kidding, right? I don't think me and that little geek-dude are on the same planet!"

John laughed and nodded in agreement. He then jumped as the door at the end of the corridor was flung open and thudded noisily against the wall. "Ah. Speak of the devil."

"John! Scott!" Fermat called breathlessly, "Your dad sent me to find you!" He blurted out in a panic and ran towards them. "Somethings happened in London!"

John grabbed Scott's arm and closed his eyes.

"What?" Scott urged, supporting his brother and staring in shock at Fermat.

"An explosion." Fermat explained hurriedly.

"Hey?" Scott gasped, both he and John breaking into a run and charging after Fermat and into the main building.

_Tbc …_


	9. Chapter 9

It was lunchtime on the island and Alan had not yet stepped foot in his room or even closed his eyes. His mind racing with the events of the early hours, he had volunteered to man the comm. station and had been deep in thought ever since.

TinTin had been too upset to speak further after her outburst and had fled the lounge to seek sanctuary with her parents. Alan had not dared follow her and had not spoken to anyone as to why the lounge lamp was in pieces in the garbage. Onaha had made no mention of any concerns at breakfast and he had managed to seem his usual cheeky self, only withdrawing into his worries while he was alone.

The gentle humming of active radio and satellite broadcasts persisted in the background as Alan stared intently at the digital world atlas and chewed on his lower lip. It took a moment for him to notice the incoming transmission alarm and when he did he jerked so violently that he almost toppled out of the chair.

"Go ahead."

"Alan?"

"Yeah. Hey, Dad." Alan straightened his collar and dragged a hand through his unbrushed hair.

"Are you monitoring London?"

Alan instinctively glanced away from his father's concerned face and his heart sank as he looked at the TV monitor and saw the live report on the 24-hour news channel. "Shit …"

"Have you spoken to Penny?"

Alan turned back to his father, "No. She hasn't called. Is she - ?"

"She's fine." Jeff assured quickly, "Alan, I need you to call the others. We need to talk."

"Um …" Alan paused in uncertainty.

"Alan?"

"Yeah. Uh, talks might have to wait a while." He looked across at the flashing red indicator on a nearby panel and shook his head, his heart racing. "We've got a call coming in."

"What?"

"Hang on." Alan instructed hurriedly and moved to open the emergency channel. "International Rescue. Go ahead."

"_Oh, thank god!_" Came the sigh of relief, "_This is the research vessel Atlantia. We've got men trapped! There was a tremor on the seabed and a cave in. Our deep sea explorer is wedged under rubble._"

"Roger that, Atlantia." Alan frowned as he verified the location of the call and pinpointed the exact co-ordinates. "I have your position." He read out the data calmly.

"_Affirmative. We're 150 miles north of the Shetlands. I've alerted the coast guard and the navy have responded but my men have only another two hours of oxygen. They were about to make their ascent when this happened and - _"

"Understood, Atlantia. We're on our way." Alan confirmed and pressed his thumb against the hidden control in the front edge of the desk. Placing his hand on top of the print scanner, he waited as the muster alarm was activated and the room began to morph into command and control.

"Alan?"

Moving back to the comm. where his father impatiently waited, Alan smiled thinly. "Dad, we're off to the North Sea."

"Understood." Jeff nodded sternly, having heard most of the conversation. "Keep me posted."

"You got it." Alan agreed and signed off, knowing full well his father would no doubt tune his comm. device in to the rescue operation and listen to the mission.

"Alan?" Virgil demanded worriedly, the first to arrive into the office.

"Hey guys." Alan saw Gordon and TinTin running along the corridor and he switched off the loud alarm. "We've got a job."

Virgil hurried round the desk and peered over Alan's shoulder, taking in the data. "I see …"

"Two?" Alan queried, looking up at his brother.

Virgil nodded and stood up straight. "We'll all go."

"Gotcha." Gordon nodded and headed across the office towards the elevators.

"Perhaps I should stay and monitor things from here." TinTin offered warily.

Alan had already noticed her active avoidance of eye contact with him and her body language seemed blatantly obvious now. He stood and began to follow Gordon to the elevator.

"No, your dad will be fine." Virgil replied, "This may well need all of us."

TinTin nodded in understanding and made her way across the office.

"Thunderbirds are go." Virgil muttered under his breath, stepping down from the control desk and waving as Kyrano hurried into the office.

"Be safe!" Kyrano called out to them all.

"FAB!" Gordon replied merrily before the elevator door enclosed them.

* * *

The shrill melody of the doorbell echoed through the house. Alex hurried as much as she could down the stairs and jogged through the hall. Opening the door, she felt the chill breeze that wafted inside and stepped back from the entrance.

"Evenin', Miss Winter." Parker offered lightly.

"Hello." Alex smiled, "Come on in."

Parker stepped aside politely, allowing Penny to enter the house.

"How are you doing?" Alex queried, placing her hand on Penny's back and gently leading her into the lounge.

"So so." Penny replied wearily. She sank onto the sofa and kicked off her high heels.

"Kettle's boiled." Alex offered, "Tea?"

Penny nodded and smiled up at Alex gratefully.

"Oh. Please." Parker exited the lounge quickly. "Allow me."

Alex smiled and perched on the sofa beside Penny. She watched in concern as Penny closed her eyes and let her head rest back against the cushions.

"Thank you for letting us stop by." Penny husked.

"Of course."

"I just …" Penny opened her eyes and turned to Alex. "I suppose I wanted to see a friendly face."

Alex grinned merrily, "All but guaranteed here."

Penny nodded. "And much appreciated."

"You look exhausted."

"I am." Penny sighed.

"Still suffering with that bug you picked up?"

Penny closed her eyes once again. "That's what the doctor said it was. He took every test he could think of."

"Poor old thing." Alex cooed. "Maybe you should take a break."

Penny laughed gently, "I don't know how many people have suggested that now." She turned back to Alex. "I can't. Not now. Not with all that's going on."

"I know. I understand how you feel."

Penny regarded Alex in interest and a small smile pulled at her mouth. "I knew you would not do as you were told."

Alex gasped and then broke into a gentle chuckle. "Okay. You got me."

"It was for your own safety, Al." Penny sighed, "You and …" She looked down at the bump under Alex's jumper.

"I know." Alex instinctively placed her hand on her belly. "And I've been careful."

Penny watched her for a moment. "Actually … could I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

Penny lifted up her purse and took out the small USB device. "The data on this needs to be forwarded on a secure network."

"Sure." Alex took the device and stood from the sofa. "To all the usual suspects, I take it?"

Penny nodded wearily, pulling her faux fur wrap closer around her shoulders.

"Cold?" Alex watched Penny agree. "Listen, you're welcome to some warmer clothes. Maybe have a bath?"

"Oh god …" Penny smiled in delight, "A bath would be wonderful!"

"Tea's up." Parker hurried into the lounge with three mugs of steaming drinks.

Penny stood slowly from the sofa. "I will take mine upstairs."

Alex smiled. "I'll get you some towels."

* * *

"_Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 2. How's it looking down there, guys?_"

Alan peered out through the front screen and squinted towards the murky lines of eerie green light that the forward beams created through the darkness. "We can barely see ten feet ahead." He complained with a sigh.

"_Yeah. The weather's screwing up our imaging, too. It's all the sediment being tossed around._" Virgil agreed. "_Take it slow, yeah?_"

"Slow won't help these men." TinTin observed in a whisper.

Alan turned to her and saw the determination on her face. It was only subtle difference from the scowl she seemed to have fixed in place since Virgil ordered her into the submarine but it was enough of a change to take some of the weight off of him.

"We can see well enough on sonar." TinTin responded slightly louder, answering Virgil's concern. "And …" She glanced at Alan and took one hand from the controls to tap her head.

"Really?" Alan mouthed.

"_Still got a visual on the umbilical?_" Virgil continued.

Alan turned back to squint out into the muddy sea. "Roger that." He nodded, watching the thick entwined power and oxygen lines snaking up past them.

"Any further contact from the crew?" TinTin enquired.

"_Negative. Atlantia reports they stopped responding around 14 minutes ago. But they're not getting static so it's probably the powerline._"

"We hope." Alan added quietly.

"_Gordon's ready with the towlines and lifting cables. Just give the word._"

"FAB."

TinTin frowned at the ultrasound images and sighed heavily. "I hope there's no damage to the craft itself. It'll be hard to achieve a quick ascent if the hull integrity has been compromised."

Alan shuddered at the thought and peered round at the confines of their own craft. "Man … I can't imagine a worse fate … suffocating in a tin can at the bottom of the sea …"

"I can."

Instantly frustrated with her persistently bad mood and barely able to bite back a sarcastic comment, Alan held his breath and focused on the task at hand.

"I can vaguely pick out three … no … _four_ distinct minds …"

Alan looked back and saw TinTin's face was creased with concentration and effort. Suddenly recalling her unexpected show of violent force the previous evening, his heart began to race as he considered just how powerful she was becoming. And he could all of a sudden understand why she needed to find out more about her growing abilities. A pang of guilt shot through him and he made a mental note to apologise for not being more understanding, deciding that now was not the most appropriate time to try and talk to her.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Alan demanded urgently.

TinTin hung her head and groaned softly.

"What is it?" Alan reached out a tentative hand and touched her shoulder. "Tin?"

"I … I saw something …"

"What? What did you see?"

TinTin opened her eyes and peered out into the murky sea. "I don't know." She sighed and shook her head. "It's probably nothing."

"Since when have any of your visions been 'nothing' …?"

TinTin flicked her head back to glare at Alan, anger building in response to what sounded almost like sarcasm. But something in his worried face made her annoyance fade and she nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" Alan asked quietly.

TinTin closed her eyes. "An explosion."

"Here?"

"I don't know where."

Alan frowned in thought, "Was it London? Were you thinking of Penny?"

TinTin shook her head and reached up to place her hand over Alan's fingers. "It's always the future."

Suddenly feeling that there was so much more to all this that she had spoken to him about, Alan's heart was thudding in his ears and he clasped her hand. "Try again."

TinTin lowered her head and screwed her eyes shut tighter, adjusting her focus. Alan was sure some of Four's instrument panels flickered as she concentrated but chided himself for his overactive imagination and turned his thoughts back to the task at hand.

"_We have you at 1500 feet, Alan._" Gordon sounded impatient. "_See anything yet?_"

"No."

"_Man … we've got to get them before - _"

"Wait!" Alan shouted excitedly, leaning forward to peer out of his craft. "I see them!" His face lit up with a delighted smile and he gazed down at the silvery-blue hull of the exploration vessel, the edges glinting with the bright glare of the forward beams. "I say again. Visual contact!"

"_Roger that, Thunderbird 4._" The relief was evident in Virgil's lighter tone. "_Assess the situation._"

"FAB" Alan responded, guiding Four towards the partially covered craft.

"No!" TinTin suddenly gasped and grabbed at Alan's shoulder, her eyes wide and welling with tears. "Alan, it's your father! An explosion!"

Alan stared at her in horror, barely able to take in her words.

"There's going to be an explosion at ISA!"

_Tbc …_


End file.
